


The Lone Sunflower On The Meadow

by Mischiefer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bambam is a mean bff, Coming of Age, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Yugjae is soft, Yugyeom realizing Youngjae is literal sunshine, Yugyeom the soft, background Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefer/pseuds/Mischiefer
Summary: Yugyeom had never been interested in a relationship, before he met Youngjae. Three years later, and he's in a giving relationship.Only problem is even if Youngjae is his, he isn't really /his/. Yet.





	The Lone Sunflower On The Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the plane and its hella messy but Yugjae deserves all the fics. This is from Yugyeom's point of view cause he's a soft alpha who just wants to hug and appreciate his sunshine. 
> 
> THIS IS A MESS, READ AT OWN RISK

Three years. It had been three years by now. Three years ago, give or take a few months, Yugyeom saw Choi Youngjae for the first time. 

 

Not many people noticed the boy. He was the kind of person who blended easily in the crowd, content with being a cog in the machine, another flower in the meadow. To Yugyeom, he wasn't just a flower. He was the sunflower on the top of the hill, and he noticed him the moment Youngjae walked into the canteen, looking both excited and nervous at the same time, dragging his luggage behind him. 

Of course, he didn't know his name was Youngjae back then. Yugyeom was sitting at his usual table in the canteen across from Bambam, his friend of two years now. Being somewhat of a child prodigy when it came to dancing, he got a scholarship as a dance major at the prestigious arts university in Seoul. 

He met Bambam shortly after arriving, who was just an exchange student from Thailand back then- and, coincidentally, his roommate. 

Both were riddled with anticipation for what college would bring them. Who didn't hear the rumours about parties and sex and alcohol - and maybe even finding the person you'd spend the rest of your life with. It had excited Yugyeom to no end. 

There had been parties, and sex, and alcohol. He'd had a few girlfriends, and a boyfriend once even, but never anything serious. Never the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

It wasnt really that Yugyeom stressed about it, anyway. He didn't believe in soulmates. He was the kind of person who believed that you could find a connection with anyone, if you just put enough effort into it. He was 21 now, and he hadn't found the omega he wanted to spend the rest of his life with- and honestly, that was kinda okay. 

It changed when /he/ walked into the canteen. He didn't really know back then, but it did. Yugyeom was just glancing around when he first noticed a smell. The canteen was half full, and he shouldn't be able to notice a single smell (especially not a foreign one), but he did.

It was like honey, and fresh grass, right after the rain, and it encompassed his lungs easily. Yugyeom found himself locating the source of the smell, eyes falling onto a guy with soft-looking, tousled dark hair and sleepy eyes and a plain t-shirt and beige shorts and- how could someone so plain be so exquisite at the same time? 

Yugyeom didn't notice he was staring until the guy met his eyes, blinking confusedly at his stare, and Yugyeom flushed red. Shit. Had he been staring that hard? He didn't get time to ponder over it, as he felt a kick to his calf, immediately making him glare at his friend, "Dude, You're scaring the freshmen." Bambam huffed, before shoving a piece of melon into his mouth. Yugyeom shrugged, trying to smooth the whole thing over, "Didnt you notice the smell? It's like- super fresh? And the air ventilation in here usually sucks." He explained. 

Bambam blinked, looking curiously at his friend, before he looked at his direction, at where Yugyeom was looking. The guy was laughing now, head tipped back as he gripped someone's bicep, and wow- Since when did someone look this pretty while laughing? 

Again, his calf was kicked. Yugyeom made a noise of complaint, staring at Bambam, "What?" He huffed, and Bambam was grinning cheekily, nudging him with his shoe, "I don't smell anything." He admitted. Yugyeom furrowed his brows, "It smells good, that's all. I guess that guy just smells good. Unlike you, you smell wallmart." Yugyeom said cheekily in return, making Bambam let out an offended noise, kicking him harder this time, and since when was Bambam this strong? 

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I have throngs of alphas wanting a piece of this gucci ass-" he started, but Yugyeom wasn't paying attention. The guy was leaving again, probably having oriented himself, and Yugyeom felt dirty for looking at him as he walked, but shit- he looked good, delectable even, from the back. Bambam finished speaking, probably waiting for Yugyeom to reply. 

He glanced over at his friend again, eyeing the offended expression on the omega's face, "So why are you still single then?' He replied, making him laugh loudly as Bambam threw a grape at him, ignoring the looks from around them. 

(Yugyeom knew this was a crush, and Bambam teased him endlessly- and helped him trying to find the mysterious, fresh scented boy.)

_______

That was three years ago. A few weeks after that, he met Youngjae for the first time, and it was the first time he heard his name. He started working at Yugyeom's favourite coffee shop, conveniently close to the dance studios. He splutteted as he saw the boy with soft, black, permanently tousled hair greet him, and taking his order. Yugyeom stared at the nametag. 

"Youngjae". It fit him. It fit perfectly, actually. Yugyeom spent even more time at the coffee shop after that, spending way too much of his spare change on tips for the cute barista Youngjae. At this point, Yugyeom couldn't even try to be with anyone. His infatuation was stupid, and he knew it -for Christ's sake, he didn't even know the guy, for all he knew, he could be a serial killer, or worse, he could hate Chris Brown- but he couldn't help it. There was something about this guy. 

He didn't even know if he was an alpha, or an omega, or a beta, even. He didnt even care. Yugyeom had a crush and he had to admit it. He had a crush on Youngjae the barista, who smelled like fresh grass and reminded him of sunflowers. 

It took two whole months before they were introduced formally. They'd talked a little, of course, when Yugyeom would order. Youngjae would blush when Yugyeom gave him too much tips, and it only prompted Yugyeom to shove more coins onto the plate, a determined expression on his face. Cause that always made Youngjae laugh, and Fuck, who even allowed anyone to have a laugh that cute? 

They met for the first time before a performance. They were collaborating with the music majors for a performance, and Yugyeom was excited. He was shy by nature, but never when he performed. He became another person then, a braver person. 

Yet, he wasn't brave when he was introduced to his performance group. He only knew a few guys there. Both him and Bambam had been chosen to dance in the group, along with a few girls. They would perform with a vocal trio, and Yugyeom was excited to meet them. Incredibly.

He almost choked, however, when he saw who it was. Out of the three, he only really knew Jaebum. They were from the same town, and the older had shown him and Bambam to a few clubs. You could say they were friends. 

There was another guy too, but Yugyeom didn't know him. He looked older, more mature- and he was kinda shocked when he learned /Jinyoung/ was the same age as Jaebum, and not older. 

Then there was Youngjae. He had been wearing a soft looking, light brown sweater with blue and red stripes, and jeans that hugged his legs way too nice. When he noticed Yugyeom, he smiled bright and waved, obviously recognizing him.

Bambam was busy talking with Jaebum, Jinyoung was talking with the vocal coach, and Yugyeom was all alone, clutching onto the arm of his own shirt nervously as Youngjae walked over, "Hi, customer!" He said, voice bright, and Yugyeom felt his heart catch in his throat as Youngjae put a friendly hand on his bicep. Christ. They had never been this close. 

First now, he noticed how much smaller Youngjae was. Yugyeom could comfortably look at him without tipping his chin down, but he was a good few inches smaller, and it only made him more adorable. Yugyeom swallowed, offering a small smile as Youngjae glanced at him, "Hi. Youngjae, right?' Yugyeom asked, being polite, and Youngjae looked surprised Yugyeom remembered. 

Maybe he wasn't used to people recognizing him? Not that it mattered. To Yugyeom, he stuck out like a sore thumb, "Yeah! I'm Youngjae. Choi Youngjae. I don't think I ever caught your name?"

The way Youngjae, Chou Youngjae, kept tilting his head to the side, his soft black hair falling into his eyes, had him mesmerized. Yugyeom had never felt like this, not over a person he barely knew, but then again - he knew this guy was special. 

"I'm Yugyeom. Kim Yugyeom." 

(Their performance went amazing, and Yugyeom now didn't only have a crush on Youngjae the phenomenon, but also Youngjae the vocalist- his voice was like honey, yet so powerful.) 

____

Two years ago, he asked Youngjae out on a date. It had taken a whole year of pining, of building up courage, of Bambam literally pushing him, before he found the courage to ask /his hyung/ on a date. 

Youngjae was older, had travelled for a few years, before deciding he wanted to go to college. Youngjae was a year older, even if Yugyeom was smaller, and maybe even more mature. Youngjae was an omega, but it didn't matter, Yugyeom would have asked him out anyway.

Youngjae was nice and bright and positive, and without failure, he always brightened Yugyeom's day. 

They had been sitting at the library. By now, they were friends. Jaebum had properly introduced them after the performance, and they became close. Yugyeom had first settled with his crush, hoping it would die down. 

Yet, the more he knew Youngjae, the more he wanted him. It was unbearable. He couldn't hold back anymore, and he cracked at the most unpredictable moment. 

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to Canada! I think I know someone who lives there, but not really. Mark hyung is from America, which is super close. Maybe he knows about Canada? I heard the maple syrup there is super good-" Youngjae had been stopped in his rambling as Yugyeom let out a frustrated noise, loud enough for the librarian to send him an ugly look. 

Yugyeom immediately flushed and glanced down, lips pursed. He couldn't. Not anymore. 

"Yugyeommie, are you sick? Do you need me to take your temperature-" Youngjae asked, sweet as ever, but Yugyeom interrupted him again, "I'll take you." 

That made Youngjae blink. He tilted his head to the side, looking confused, "Take me?" He asked, and Yugyeom was realizing how reckless this was, "I'll take you to Canada once. You want to go, I'll take you. I'd take you anywhere, if it makes you smile, cause your smile is the cutest thing I saw in my entire life.' Yugyeom rambled, unsure of where this courage was from.

Youngjae blinked at how serious he seemed, before smiling, his soft, squishable cheeks turning red as he met Yugyeom's gaze, "Maybe take me on a normal date first? They're screening a cool foreign scary movie at the outdoors threatre tonight." Youngjae said, and Yugyeom stared at him, breath hitching, cause his crush was suggesting they go on a date. 

Of course Yugyeom said yes. Of course he took him to the movie, and Youngjae had clung to Yugyeom's arm as they watched the movie, getting scared easily. Yugyeom thought it was adorable. It also gave him the opportunity to nuzzle his nose into his hair, and yes, he knew it- his hair was as a soft as he always imagined. 

(When taking Youngjae to his shared room with Jaebum, Youngjae had kissed his cheek. Yugyeom had blushed on the way home to his dorm, touching the place delicately cause Choi Youngjae had kissed his cheek.)

____

For two years, they had been boyfriends. Two whole years, and not once had Yugyeom regretted it. Youngjae was perfect for him in every way. Youngjae, I'm return, said he was perfect too. He had never considered himself perfect, but knowing Youngjae found him perfect made the younger smile. They were perfect. Together. 

Despite this, they still hadn't taken the next step. Of course they'd had sex before. It had taken some coaxing on Youngjae's side, and a lot of reassurance, but the first time he saw Youngjae naked, his breath had been knocked out of him. While he was tall and lanky, Youngjae was all soft skin and slight curves and plush in all the right places. 

Yugyeom recalled the hours he'd spent simply worshipping his boyfriend's body, his deft fingers running along his chest, lips adoring the thickness of his thighs, drinking in the soft moans and whimpers that left his lover so easily when he finally let go, finally let Yugyeom love him wholly, like he deserved.

Youngjae, in return, loved his body too, and sometimes, Yugyeom found that important too. 

Even if they had slept together, many times, they'd never spent a heat together. Youngjae had always been embarrassed of it, and frankly, Yugyeom was terrified. 

He'd never been with an omega in heat before and, frankly, he cherished Youngjae entirely too much to even risk hurting him, or ruining this between them. Besides, the consequences could be grave, and they both decided it was best to wait. 

No matter how hard it was to stay away from his omega when he was tugged away by Jaebum, hearing the plead, the cry for his name from Youngjae's delirious mind making him want to push Jaebum away, let him /be/ with his omega, make it all better- but he never did, and in the end, he knew Youngjae was grateful. 

That was kind of the problem though. Youngjae wasn't his omega. He was his boyfriend, and they were exclusive, but he wasn't /his/. 

Most of the time he didn't mind. He was content with this arrangement. He still got to call him his, and hold his hand, and do dumb couple stuff. Yugyeom was happy like that. 

Tonight they had decided to go out. Exams were done, and everyone was tired. The seven of them had become some kind of a friend group during the years. 

Jackson was the last to join, having transferred from Hong Kong, easily blending into their group. Jaebum showed them a club, one they hadn't been to yet, and it was fun. 

Yugyeom was sitting by the booth, glancing at Bambam, Jackson and Youngjae on the dance floor, smiling as he saw them all laughing together. His eyes lingered on Youngjae, who looked so good in his striped turtleneck, his sleeves rolled up, pants accentuating the thickness of his thighs. 

Yugyeom had thought he was a pale comparison when he first saw it, but Youngjae had patted his chest and shushed him when he whined, telling him that 'Yugyeom, you'd be handsome wearing a garbage bag, so stop complaining.' 

His eyes turned to Mark and Jinyoung, the only two left, since Jaebum was at the bar. His eyes fell on the deep bruise on Mark's neck. 

The two had mated a week ago, and Yugyeom was happy for them. They made a nice couple. Mark caught him staring, making the oldest chuckle, waving his hand in front of Yugyeom's face, "When are you and Youngjae going to do the same?' The American omega asked easily, and Yugyeom gracefully ignored the smirk settling on Jinyoung's face.

The youngest started shoving some of the nuts on his plastic plate around, before sipping his drink mournfully, "After college, probably." He replied shortly, looking off easily. 

Jinyoung raised a thick brow, as if he understood too, since he was an alpha as well. Yugyeom pouted at him, not fond of the incredulous look he received from the older, more mom-like figure of the group, "You seem kinda jealous though. Don't you wanna?" He asked, and Yugyeom sighed, pushing his drink just a bit further away from himself, "I mean- Of course I do. I never thought I could be this jealous about someone, but it's just- It would be nice. Other alphas look at him, I know they do, but Youngjae doesn't notice. he's.. oblivious, you know." Yugyeom rambled, and immediately downed his drink. 

"So.. talk to him. Tell him you wanna spend his next heat with him. For Christ's sake, you two have been together for two years, and those things suck on your own." Mark said, shuddering at the memory of going through it alone. It didn't go unnoticed, how Jinyoung squeezed his hand, "Look.. don't tell Youngjae I told you this, but I think he wants it too. But I think you have to coax it out of him." Mark continued, and Yugyeom nodded quickly. 

He knew how easily embarrassed his boyfriend was, "I will, hyung. But right now, I just really wanna go dance.'

Finding the others had been a chore. It took ten minutes before he found Jackson and Bambam. They weren't really dancing at this point. More like writhing with the rest of the bodies. Yugyeom elbowed his way over, brows furrowing as he didn't see Youngjae. He leaned closer to Bambam, startling the Thai boy, "Jesus Christ, you could totally be a silent killer." Bambam exclaimed, making Yugyeom snort, nudging his side, "Sure. Hey, where's Youngjae hyung?" Jackson grinned at his question, nudging the taller alpha, "Missing your boyfie already? He went to get anothr drink, and toilet, he said." Jackson said, or more like screamed, due to the volume of the music. Yugyeom nodded thankfully and walked to the bar. 

Youngjae wasn't at the bar. Yugyeom hurried towards the bathrooms, which were hella difficult to find. He walked through a room, and then down a hallway, secluded from the dance floor. That's when he knew something was wrong. 

He would notice that voice anywhere. For a second Yugyeom stood there, trying to orient himself- until he heard a scared whimper, and shuffling, and Fuck, he /knew/ that voice. Yugyeom, without a second thought, rushed to the end of the hallway, the opposite way of the toilets. 

His eyes widened, colour draining from his face at the scene in front of himself. An alpha, big, but not as big as him, with /his Youngjae/ pushed up against the wall. He knew well Youngjae could protect himself, but against an alpha, he wasn't a match. Not like this. 

Yugyeom just stood there, shock and fright and disgust coursing through his body as he heard his boyfriend whimper in pain, trying to tug his wrists free, trying to close his legs, "Be quiet, pretty thing. Can't believe such a cute face hasn't been claimed yet, God. I'll take good care of you, hm?"

Before he even knew what he was doing, Yugyeom lurched forward, boiling red anger coursing through his veins. His fist connected with the alpha's jaw, making him stumble backwards- even if he was young, Yugyeom was strong, and the adrenaline pumping through him helped. 

Youngjae stared at him, relief spreading on his tearful face and Fuck- Fuck, he was crying. Yugyeom felt himself grow even more angry. Who the Fuck did he think he was, making his precious, kind Youngjae cry? Youngjae, who apologized for stepping on a bug and always brought his sisters presents when they went home to his family. It just wasn't fair. 

"What the Fuck, kid? I was in the middle of somethi-" Yugyeom punched him again, with even more force, and the guy fell back, his nose clogged with blood. Yugyeom wasn't a violent person. He was calm nd collected, and hardly ever raised his voice- this had been his first punch, his first fight. 

And he was furious, "Get the Fuck off of him!" He yelled, voice pitched and threatening as he almost lurched forward again, but he felt familiar arms wrap round him, pulling him back. Youngjae. It was Youngjae.

"If you /ever/ touch him again, I'll break your jaw, I'll- ill-" Yugyeom threatened blindly, and Youngjae kept pulling him back. The guy was still moaning in pain, cradling his bloody nose. Youngjae pulled him away, and Yugyeom was grateful. 

The moment they rounded the corner, Youngjae embraced him. He buried his face in Yugyeom's chest, tears streaming down his cheeks as he bawled. And Yugyeom held him. His fingers ran through his soft hair, touching him delicately, gently, like he deserved, as the omega clung to him and cried. 

Yugyeom could only imagine how scared he had been, and what could have happened if he didn't find him. It made him hug him tighter, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of his head as Yugyeom let a few tears fall from his own eyes, the whole situation too overwhelming for him.

His knuckles hurt like hell, but he didn't even give it a second notice. All he could think about was Youngjae, safe, in his arms. 

(When they told the guys, Jaebum and Jackson had almost hunted the alpha down. Jaebum was furious, since he had always been protective over Youngjae. Instead, they went to Youngjae and Jaebum's dorms, all of them. They watched movies and cuddled. Yugyeom had Bambam resting on his shoulder, while Youngjae was leaning on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Yugyeom wiped the dried tears from his cheeks. Never did he want to see him cry again.)

______

Youngjae's next heat came three weeks after the incident. After one of Youngjae's shifts at the coffee shop, Yugyeom had nervoulsly traced the rim of his moccha caramel, and of course Youngjae noticed. 

Before he could ask, Yugyeom blurted out the question on his mind, "I wanna mate you." The alpha blurted out. Youngjae had stared at him, and put his espresso down. It took moments before he replied. The omega reached and grasped his hand, squeezing it softly, "I want you to." And for the thousandt time, Choi Youngjae made Yugyeom's heart lurch in his chest. 

Yugyeom prepped for this. He read books, he researched, he even asked Jinyoung about advice- 

("Its just like normal sex, he'll just be more insatiable. Nothing your dancer thighs can handle."

"/Hyung/."

He whined. Jinyoung chuckled. 

"Right. Get lots of water and food. Communicate with him. Most importantly, know he trust you, okay?"

He nodded. Jinyoung smiled encouragingly. Yugyeom felt ready. 

Jinyoung gave him a ridiculous amount of condoms and Yugyeom had flushed bright red.)

They didn't know exactly when it would hit, but Bambam had been a good sport and relocated to Mark and Jackson's room for the time being- but only after spewing a few cheeky comments, making Yugyeom go red once more, while Youngjae laughed awkwardly and flushed.

Yugyeom had stocked up the fridge. It was piled with water and food, and he'd even bought Youngjae a new video game as a gift, which he would give after it was all over. Like a "Good job living through three consecutive days of horniness!"

They had cuddled the night before, with Yugyeom spooning Youngjae as they watched an anime Youngjae liked. Yugyeom maybe liked it too, eventually. 

He woke up feeling weird. Yugyeom groaned as he nuzzled the pillow, his skin trickling as he lay there. That's when he heard it, despite his groggy state. A moan. A wanton moan. 

Yugyeom immediately opened his eyes, rubbing them. Youngjae was stilll asleep beside him, but he could see him rutting against the bed, needing the friction. Yugyeom swallowed tightly. This was it. Youngjae was going into heat, and Yugyeom was gonna spend it with him. 

Slowly, he reached over and shook him, noticing how warm his skin was. It didn't take more than the touch for Youngjae to jump, letting out a whimper of pain. He turned around, and Fuck- the glossy look in his eyes made Yugyeom bite his lip, wide awake now. Youngjae smelled amazing. So amazing, Yugyeom needed to touch, "Yugyeom-" Youngjae was the first to break the silence, and God, had his voice always been that hot?

"Yeah?' Yugyeom asked, breathlessly. The older swallowed as he rolled over, and pressed himself against Yugyeom. Taking his hand, he let it trail down his back, feeling the bumps of his spine, before he placed Yugyeom's hand on his ass. Even through his boxers, he was soaked. Fuck. 

"Fuck me." Yugyeom choked. Youngjae was never this forward. Yugyeom always had to coax it out of him, but now, Youngjae couldn't keep back. The alpha groaned and pushed his hand roughly into his boxers, feeling the trail of slick down to his ass. Youngjae's legs spread, as on command, as Yugyeom's slender finger pressed to his slick hole. 

He moaned. Shit. He was so wet, and slick and Yugyeom felt delirious with arousal as he sunk two of his fingers easily into Youngjae, making the omega moan loudly. 

Yugyeom settled between his legs as he thrust his fingers in and out of him, nose brushing against his neck, where the scent was strongest. He could feel his lover's nails trailing down his back, he could hear the pitiful, needy whines, and he could /feel/ how he clenched tightly around his fingers, "Yug- Yugie, alpha, please- please please please I need you, I need your knot, please!"

Fuck if he could say no. No way. He shoved three fingers into him, a growl releasing from his throat. Only a few moments later he pulled them out, and put his fingers on his own lips, tasting him. God, "Youngjae- baby, you taste amazing." He moaned as he started stroking himself, slicking his engorged cock up with the slick left.

The needy look on Youngjae's face told him everything. He needed it just as much as he did. The younger leaned down as he wrapped Youngjae's legs around his waist, kissing his plush lips, "In me, now, now, please-" Youngjae whined, clutching Yugyeom's hair, saying his name like a mantra. He couldn't hold back. Not now.

Sinking into him felt like heaven. Like he died, and came to paradise. Youngjae was even more warm and slick than before, and yet, so tight. He moaned loudly as Youngjae whimpered, body shuddering beneath him as Yugyeom pushed inside, stretching him wide.

Youngjae didn't need time before he begged for him to Fuck him, and Yugyeom couldn't help but to comply. As if he could say no. He thrust into him, drinking in every whimper and moan, slamming his cock into him as he kept begging for him to go faster, harder. Yugyeom complied. 

Seeing Youngjae like this only made him fall deeper in love. He had allowed Yugyeom to be apart of this, this intimate moment, and he decided in this moment, that Choi Youngjae had to be his. Forever. 

"Pleasepleaseplease- Yugyeom, ah-" Youngjae cried out, clenching rhythmically around him, and Yugyeom knew he was close, "Yugyeom, alpha, please- mate me, breed me, I need your knot, pleaseplease- ah!" Youngjae gasped, screaming ashe came for the first time during his long heat. 

Tight. Warm. Slick. Breed. Mate. Youngjae. That's all he could think about as he slammed into him, three, four times before coming. He dove down, sinking his teeth into his mating gland, sealing their bond and making him release pheromones as he knotted him, moaning pitifully as he spilled inside of him. 

Jerky thrusts into him was all he could offer to ride out his orgasm, before he collapsed on top of him, panting. They would be stuck together for a while, and for some reason, Yugyeom needed it. Needed to be close to his omega, his mate. His Youngjae. 

(Thirty minutes later, Yugyeom pulled out and they cuddle. Youngjae was smiling like a fool, his face flushed and hair tousled and he looked perfect. Yugyeom grinned back dumbly, brushing hair out of his face.

"I love you, you fool."

"Love you too, moron."

He flicked Youngjae'sarm for that. The omega laughed. Everything was perfect. )

**Author's Note:**

> YE IM NASTY BUT IT WAS KINDA CUTE AND MESSY RIGHT HAHA
> 
> constructive criticism is much welcomed!! Thanks for reading


End file.
